1. Field of the Invention
The described subject matter relates to presentation of streaming media data over a network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various systems exist for the streaming of media presentations and other data over a computer network. Because these systems utilize network connections, the performance of many of them is to a large part negatively affected by changes in the network integrity. For example, in many systems, a failed physical connection in a network (e.g., a line outage or a failed router) can cause a permanent break in a network connection, preventing streamed data from being received. If the data is for a streaming media presentation, this interruption can, in many systems, cause the presentation to cease before it has completed, frustrating users. In other systems, the administrative needs of the content provider may cause a data server to be taken offline. Again, this can cause unwanted cessation of data flow.
Others have described systems for handling transmission errors in connection with file transfer protocols. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,892, to Casagrande, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,709, to Casagrande, et al. However, there is a need for a system and method that provides for increased reliability of streaming data connections with fewer instances of stopping or pausing.